halothelostkeysrpfandomcom-20200215-history
James Thaddeus Hendricks
Name: James Thaddeus Hendricks Class: Spartan IV Gender: Male Nickname/Alias: N/A Date of birth: 02/11/2528 Age: 32 Height in armor: 6'10 Height out of armor: 6'6 Weight in armor: 485 lbs Weight out of armor: 235lbs Generation: IV Specialization: Close Quarters Combat Preferred Specialization: Pathfinder UNSC Primary: M45D Tactical Shotgun UNSC Secondary: M20 PDWS Additional gear: •x1 Combat Knife •x2 Frag Grenade •x1 Flashbang •x1 Incendiary Grenade Suit Colors: Tan (Primary), Steel (Secondary), AIR ASSAULT GEN2 MJOLNIR with LEGENDARY-Class visor Personality Usually a generally friendly individual who watches out for those around him to the best of his abilities and attempts to be someone others can rely on for support, James is for the most part a fairly likable person to most. He is also a very empathetic person, and usually finds it easy to put himself in others shoes and understand the motivation and feelings of others. Having seen some of the worst of the Human-Covenant War, James, like most humans, still is highly uneasy around former Covenant species, and while he is more civil than other, he still bears a great deal of resentment towards them. In respect to the insurrection though, James is often conflicted due to his temptation to join them as a youth and his generally sympathetic nature towards their plight. In so far, this has not hampered his combat ability, but it has been flagged by his superiors for monitoring. It is also noteworthy that Hendricks does take casualties quite hard, and has a tendency to dwell and blame himself for the deaths of his comrades. Thankfully, this behavior has been mitigated in the past thanks to the reassurances of the other members of his unit. Physical Description Standing at roughly six feet and six inches out of armor with a highly muscled and athletic build, by Spartan standards Hendricks is rather average in terms of build. His eyes are a deep blue and his hair is light brown, and kept cut to regulation length. His Caucasian skin was once tan but has been becoming gradually more pale from extended time in armor since his becoming a Spartan. Across his body is several scars and burns, but the most notable is a burn running up the left side of his neck and up over his cheekbone and onto his left cheek. Biography Born on Kholo, for a time James Hendricks lived a relatively normal life as the son of two business persons. However when the planet was attacked and his entire life was uprooted, this changed. Finding himself in a refugee camp on Harmony, James spent the rest of his childhood and the whole of his adolescence living in squalor and becoming increasingly embittered with the UNSC as he grew older. More than once he strayed close to joining fringe groups of the insurrection, going so far as to sabotage UNSC equipment one night, but in the aftermath he witnessed the murder of several unarmed UNSC personnel by his compatriots. The murders left him disillusioned with the cause, and eventually led to him enlisting in the UNSC Army. Fighting throughout the war in some of the fiercest battles, including Paris IV, Reach, and Earth, Hendricks became a formidable fighter. In the latter two battles, he was no longer a simple trooper, having become a member of the Army’s own special forces, the Airborne. In the wake of the war’s end, he found himself deployed against remnant groups as well as insurrectionists, and after a successful raid he was approached by a recruiter for the Spartan IV Program. With little hesitation the soldier joined the ever-growing corps of super-soldiers, going through intensive training, augmentation, and even more training before his eventually volunteering for Task Force Omega, following a successful counter-insurgency operation on Talista. After the completion of an initial combat simulation alongside several other members of the task force, he now awaits assignment to a fireteam.